


A shock underneath my skin

by AwkwardArtist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardArtist/pseuds/AwkwardArtist
Summary: SuperCorp Au - Kara Danvers non è Supergirl. Lena Luthor è Lena LuthorGrazie alla mia Sestra Petricor75 per avermi fatto da beta :D“Storia partecipante all’Iniziativa “Easter Egg” indetta dal gruppo facebook LongLiveToTheFemslash”





	A shock underneath my skin

Non che ci avessi mai creduto, alla storia del chip.

“Quale chip?” vi starete chiedendo. Beh, provo a spiegarvelo. Anche se non avevo prestato molta attenzione quando ne parlavano, archiviandola come una vecchia leggenda metropolitana.

A dire la verità la cosa mi spaventava un po... voglio dire, quando si parla di chip non promette mai bene.

Guarda che belle proprietà aveva il chip impiantato a Scully e che pessima storia il chip che risiedeva nel collo di Lexa.

Sì, lo so, sono una nerd senza speranza e come certificato di genuinità, ho anche degli occhiali enormi.  
Molti sono convinti che celino chissà quale identità segreta. Invece senza non vedo ad un palmo dal naso e sarei molto più imbranata di come sono, se non li portassi.

Insomma, mentre correvo alla conferenza stampa, in ritardo galattico come al solito, ripensavo alla storia del chip  
che dovrebbe renderti chiara la presenza della tua persona affine.

Mia madre aveva ritirato fuori l'argomento qualche giorno prima, preoccupata dal fatto che ancora non avessi trovato uno straccio di compagnia. Solitamente mia sorella Alex a quel punto correva in mio soccorso. Stavolta invece aveva taciuto, troppo lontana, persa nelle proprie afflizioni.

Si era lasciata dalla sua ragazza qualche mese prima e nonostante fosse stata una sua decisione, la cosa l'aveva distrutta.  
A riprova che si sta male quando si perde “l'anima gemella”, non quando la si trova.

Comunque di questo misterioso congegno che avrebbe dovuto segnalarti affinità elettive mandandoti scosse direttamente al cervello,  
mi ero dimenticata di nuovo entrando nella sala conferenze del grattacielo Luthor e incontrando lo sguardo di feroce disapprovazione del mio capo, Cat Grant.

Certo, mai una volta che fosse stata troppo presa per accorgersi immediatamente delle mie mancanze.

Non imbroccavo mai il modo giusto per diventare una giornalista d'assalto.  
Piuttosto la via più breve per finire la carriera come garzona ordina pranzi e porta caffè.

Così, entrando nella sala già affollata dalle più note emittenti televisive e testate giornalistiche, tutte riunite per presenziare al ritorno sulla scena imprenditoriale del maggiore della discendenza Luthor, mi ero lasciata alle spalle i pensieri futili sul trovare o non trovare l'Amore.

Sul palco rialzato in fondo alla stanza Nia Luthor, no perdonatemi il nome vero è Lilian.  
Non era colpa mia se somigliava in maniera inquietante alla regina di Azgeda. Insomma, Lilian Luthor stava facendo una lunga e pomposa introduzione al figliol prodigo, che sedeva poco distante dalla madre, con quella espressione da pazzo controllato che mi aveva sempre messo a disagio.

Era sparito per un po di tempo, ufficialmente fuori continente, ufficiosamente dentro una prigione federale di massima sicurezza.

Mi ero ben presto distratta dalla pomposità del discorso della Matrona, al quale era seguito un altrettanto pomposo discorso dell'erede designato. No, Kara, non la via più breve per uscire dal segretariato e scrivere un articolo degno di 'sto nome.

Mi ero ritrovata a soffocare uno sbadiglio e a voltarmi a scandagliare la sala. Magari una situazione interessante sarebbe venuta fuori.  
Era stato in quel momento che avevo sentito quello strano pizzicore sotto la pelle. Un attimo ed era finito, come se mi avesse attraversata e si fosse disperso.  
Neanche il tempo di domandarmi che diavolo fosse e di pensare di essermi lasciata suggestionare, che avevo visto comparire Mike in mezzo alla calca.

Finalmente qualcuno imbranato come e più della sottoscritta.  
Era da poco che lavorava alla CatCo e per la miseria, rischiava di finire più in basso di me.  
Mi sorrise, come sempre felice di vedermi e per un attimo mi chiesi se la sua improvvisa apparizione non mi avesse provocato quella lieve scossa.  
No, mi dissi guardandolo spingersi gli occhiali sul viso col dito indice, sembrava piuttosto mio fratello.

Il discorso infinito, incredibilmente volgeva al termine e tutti ci spostammo con lentezza verso la sala dove si sarebbe tenuto il ricevimento.

James era già in prima fila, pronto a scattare foto per l'esclusiva che Cat Grant era riuscita ad ottenere dalla matrona Luthor in persona.

Dovevo ancora capire quale fosse, in quella sede. il ruolo mio, di Winn e di Mike. I tre buffoni o le tre (dis)grazie, come qualcuno amava chiamarci a mezza voce in ufficio.  
Di certo qualche volta, nostro malgrado, qualche situazione un filo esplosiva si veniva a creare quando eravamo tutti e tre assieme.

A quel punto avevo pensato che fosse meglio berci sopra.

Mi ero avvicinata al tavolo, seguita come sempre dalle mie due ombre scure (tutto a che fare con i capelli, niente a che fare col carattere), decisa a dare fondo alle risorse alcooliche dei Luthor.  
Ho sempre potuto bere quanto e più di un uomo senza scompormi minimamente, un vero fisico d'acciaio il mio.

Riflettevo sulla famiglia più potente di National City... Lionel, Lilian, Lex, Lena. Un tripudio di L.  
Più allappante di una roba acerba. Ma in tutto ciò mi chiedevo dove fosse l'ultima L della famiglia, la sfuggente Lena.  
Lei sì, che l'avrei intervistata volentieri. Mi pareva quella più fuori dal coro familiare. Tanto da non averla mai vista.  
E forse ora che Lex era tornato a capo della corporazione, non si sarebbe fatta vedere del tutto.

Forse avrei potuto provarci, ad ottenere un'intervista ed entrare così nelle grazie della mia esigente boss.

Stavo per vuotare un'altra considerevole quantità di bicchierini quando quella sensazione strana, di sensi allertati all'eccesso mi aveva fatta esitare.

“Discorso barboso eh?” aveva detto la proprietaria di due incredibili occhi verdi, con un sorriso divertito, rivolta a noi tre disgrazie.  
Winn e Mike avevano annuito all'unisono, quest'ultimo spingendosi di nuovo gli occhiali sul naso, segno di imbarazzo.

“Huh, in effetti...” avevo balbettato come l'impedita che sono in certe situazioni.

“Beh, almeno godetevi il buffet.” si era congedata, con uno stile da padrona di casa.

Un attimo... padrona di casa?!

Le ero scattata dietro con qualche secondo di ritardo, maledicendomi per la scarsa attenzione che avevo avuto tutto il giorno. Non proprio da professionista, farsi sfuggire la persona che avevo in mente di intervistare.

Facendomi largo tra i vari individui che avevano riempito la sala, cercavo di ritrovare la mia carta vincente. Eccola finalmente, allontanarsi tra la folla. Era stato allora che mi ero accorta che qualcuno la seguiva. Un tipo losco, un armadio in giacca e cravatta. Stava alzando una delle enormi pale che aveva al posto delle mani per afferrare colei che oramai ne ero convinta, era Lena Luthor. 

“Eh no.” mi ero detta scattando in avanti e afferrando il vassoio di un cameriere e sfilandoglielo decisa dalle mani.  
Tutti si erano bloccati al rumore di vetri infranti e io ne avevo approfittato per schiantare l'oggetto sull'enorme testone dell'inseguitore.

“Lasciala stare!” avevo gridato mentre il vassoio prendeva la forma sferica del cranio sul quale si era abbattuto. Appena il tempo di registrare lo sguardo basito di Lena Luthor, che il bestione si era voltato verso di me, per niente scosso dalla botta colossale che gli avevo inflitto.

“Oh, oh...” avevo mormorato mentre la sua mole si proiettava verso di me.

Un altro “Lasciala stare.” era risuonato nella sala e un attimo dopo la proprietaria di quegli occhi felini si era attaccata al collo dell'energumeno che sorpreso, era franato a terra ad un centimetro da me. Con gli occhiali volati chissà dove e tutta la gente che si era riunita attorno a noi, richiamata dal chiasso ero riuscita lo stesso a sentire i raggi laser dello sguardo di Cat Grant. Ok, era tempo di cercarsi un nuovo lavoro, possibilmente su Marte.

“E ti avevo detto di non seguirmi anche alla festa!” la bruna stava redarguendo il pover uomo, che ora mi rendevo conto, doveva essere la sua guardia del corpo.

“Ma signorina...” aveva provato a protestare lui.

“Ma signorina niente. E ora sparisci.” aveva intimato ancora la voce mentre io procedevo a tentoni, cercando di sparire in qualche buco e al contempo di ritrovare la vista.

Era stato a quel punto che avevo ricevuto la scossa della mia vita. Una vera e propria scossa, come una corrente che mi aveva attraversata, risvegliando ogni terminazione nervosa.

Insieme a quella avevo ritrovato la luce, poiché due mani gentili mi avevano sistemato gli occhiali di nuovo sul viso e tolto un ciuffo sfuggito alla mia pettinatura castigata. Era stato quel contatto a provocare quella botta di energia, ne ero sicura. Specialmente ora che vedevo lo stesso stupore e la stessa meraviglia nell'espressione di Lena Luthor.

“Come ti chiami?” mi aveva chiesto piegando le labbra in un sorriso.

“Kara... Danvers” avevo borbottato mentre la voce ora stridente di Lilian arrivava fino a noi con note di profonda indignazione per l'attenzione spostata dal borioso Lex alla solitamente elusiva Lena.

“Beh, Kara Danvers” mi aveva detto allora la mia anima gemella “Forse non lo sai... ma tu sei la mia eroina!!”

Senza aggiungere altro mi aveva afferrato una mano, tirandomi su di peso e spargendo scintille elettriche sotto la pelle del mio braccio.

“Andiamocene!” aveva esclamato e così mi ero ritrovata a correrle dietro e a pensare che in fondo avrei dovuto ringraziare mia madre e riconoscere che in fondo non tutti i chip vengono per nuocere!  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a chi si sarà preso il disturbo di leggere questa storia, al gruppo Longlivetothefemslash e ovviamente a Petricor75, della quale vi consiglio di leggere le belle cose che scrive: https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=868715


End file.
